legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Heartlake City
Welcome to Heartlake City '''is the first episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis The girls form a group of super-doers to serve and protect their beloved Heartlake City. Plot (Spoilers) The girls are going to lunch when Joey's pet chihuahua accidentally falls on the controls of a bulldozer, causing it to drive off the construction site and down the street. They instantly form a plan to stop the vehicle by clearing pedestrians from it's path with Emma retrieving the dog, Andrea blocking traffic and Mia leaping into the cab to stop the bulldozer before it runs over Steve and Diana. The gratitude of the crowd inspires the girls to become a full time team of super-doers. While Emma is finishing her solar system mural on the side of the science building, the girls realize that emergencies like the one they resolved won't happen often, so they need more opportunities to be helpful and decide to start with good deeds. Unfortunately for them, their first attempts are not received well by the people and animals they try to help. Mia and Stephanie are yelled at for blocking traffic to allow a family of ducks to cross the road. Stephanie drops several crates of fish she was moving, then accidentally sends the child she was pushing flying off the swing and gets hit with an ice cream by the angry child. Mia is attacked by three angry pigeons because she tried to put their fallen egg back in the wrong nest. Only Emma, Olivia and Zobo had some success in their graffiti removal project, but they realize that cleaning one wall is only a small part of the job, as there is graffiti all over the city! At the end of the day, the girls are exhausted and they didn't realize how hard being successful at good deeds actually was. Their self-appointed duties also meant Stephanie missed soccer practice and Olivia is unable to finish her science project. When they stop by Emma's mural, Prankzy is spray painting his symbol on it, which enrages the girls and they chase after him with their personal transport devices. Fun Facts * Welcome to Heartlake City is the first, and so far only, episode to have an opening that is 1 minute and 44 seconds long. The rest of the episodes have an opening of 30 seconds. * The person in charge of the girls' school is '''Principal Murray. * While not in focus, the photo of Dottie Rae, George and her former friend can be seen in the background. This image becomes more significant in The Team. * Although Olivia's mother and Barney appear with the girls at the end of the intro they do not appear again. Gallery BarneyOpening.png|Laura, Barney and the girls. TheFriends.png|The girls trying to decide where to have lunch. Dash.png|Dash, Stephanie's dog. 01SurprisedAndrea.png|Clothing, clothing, engine block, clothing. 05DashWhoMe.png|Dash wonders if Stephanie is talking about him. 06LittleDogAboutToCauseBigProblem.png|Stephanie meant this dog, the one about to cause a big problem! 07AndreaStoppingTraffic.png|Andrea blocking traffic flow. 09RetrievedDog.png|Sherlock rescued, after big problem resolved. 10StephaniePushingMia.png|Sometimes your friend needs a push, in this case literally! FriendsMural.png|Friends in 2D. Andrea_SH.png|Andrea superhuman. Olivia_SH.png|Olivia superhuman with giant Zobo. Mia_SH.png|Mia superhuman. Stephanie_SH.png|Stephanie superhuman. Emma_SH.png|Emma superhuman. DriftingDiner.png|Drifting Diner. DeanTryingToTakeOrders.png|Dean trying to take food orders from the girls. 11MiaWrongEgg.png|Mia realizing she climbed the wrong tree when looking for the right bird nest. 12ActionReadyGirls.png|The girls about to chase after Prankzy. LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission - Ep 1 "Welcome to Heartlake City" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)